


See I was dead when I woke up this morning, and I'll be dead before the day is done.

by Redonkgirl



Series: Fate Will Find A Way. [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5695396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redonkgirl/pseuds/Redonkgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro's Point of View.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See I was dead when I woke up this morning, and I'll be dead before the day is done.

_Look after your sister, Pietro.”_

All his life, Pietro did that.

He looked 

.

Whenever he imagined his life with his soulmate, he didn’t imagine living in an apartment like the one he lived in now; he would live somewhere big, somewhere out of the city.

Somewhere where he could take of her and Wanda.

He hoped to have a job that could support them, so she and Wanda didn’t have to work, at least enough so she didn’t have to work.

So, she could stay home and look after their children.

.

“They’re just jealous,” Wanda said, as Pietro shrugged dejectedly “They’ll never have someone like you will.”

The other kids at school made fun of him for his mark.

_Your soulmate is going to laugh at you._

.

Pietro held Wanda as best he could.

But, he knew no matter how tightly he held her, if the rubble shifted just right…

It wouldn’t matter.

.

He knew he should be crying.

But, he wasn’t.

He felt _nothing_.

They said he was in shock.

And then, he felt _something_.

But, it wasn’t _his_ feelings.

She was worried.

But, she was mostly relieved.

Relieved that they were okay.

Wanda suddenly wrapped her arms around him; Pietro squeezing back just as tightly.

Both knowing they weren’t just hugging their twin.

.

“You shouldn’t have gotten into a fight; they won’t let us see each other if you keep doing this!”

Pietro looked away sullenly; why didn’t his sister understand? He had been protecting her.

Just like he was supposed to.

.

She was getting older, Pietro could tell that much; her emotions became deeper and more complex.

Too often she was sad.

Pietro wasn’t going to allow that when he found her.

Only happiness for his girl.

.

“Her hair?” Wanda offered, Pietro looking at the woman she nodded at.

“Too dark. Her eyes?” Pietro nodded at a different woman.

“Too green,” Wanda replied.

The twins would spend their Saturdays in the yard of their orphanage, watching passerbys.

There was a theory that if those with marks could assemble the most attractive person they could, it would look like their soulmate.

So, the Maximoffs tried.

.

Wanda found others like them; hurt by the attack, who wanted justice.

But…

“I don’t like the way the men look at you,” Pietro said as they settled under the overpass.

“Maybe I don’t like the way the women look at _you_.”

“That’s different.”

“I don’t see how,” Wanda challenged.

“Because they can’t hurt me the way those men can hurt you,” Pietro snapped, Wanda setting her jaw and crossing her arms; looking away from Pietro.

“Wanda…” Pietro murmured, his sister not looking over at him “… I just want to keep you safe.”

“Trust me, Pietro, I want to keep the world safe… Keep _her_ safe.”

Pietro swallowed hard and snuggled up to Wanda.

“At least be careful.”

Wanda sighed.

“I’ll try to be.”

.

This wasn’t how it was supposed to be.

Once the Maximoffs were booted out of the orphanage, they lived under an overpass for a year before they managed to get jobs.

Now they lived in a cramped apartment.

This wasn’t how it was supposed to be.

Pietro was supposed to take care of his sister.

If his soulmate saw his life now, he’d be ashamed.

She deserved more than this.

Both of his girls did.

.

It’d been a long day and Pietro was half asleep, barely able to muster a smile for Wanda as she washed the dishes after their meager dinner.

But, both of the twins sent each other concerned looks as they felt their girl’s fear through the bond.

Pietro did his best to comfort her and knew Wanda was doing the same.

But, then her fear turned into complete confusion.

And then…

It snapped.

Wanda’s scream felt like it was from far, far away as Pietro remained frozen.

Everything he’d done, everything he’d worked so hard for…

The images of his soulmate with their children resurfaced; a fantasy he saved for when he was dead on his feet and only half way through his shift.

Her actual attributes were blurry, but she was cradling a small baby in her arms as a few other children were crowded around her legs.

He’d only realized recently that he was imagining her as a painting of the Virgin Mary he’d seen in a church that he and Wanda had huddled in once; the only difference was that his soulmate was smiling.

But now…

He would never, _ever_ have that.

.

He was numb.

It reminded him of when his parents had been murdered, but this time, there was no soulmate to comfort him.

He should be hungry and thirsty, but all he found himself feeling was resigned.

Wanda was cuddled up against him and it didn’t seem that bad.

Hopefully she would be there when his body finally let go and maybe they’d all be together in paradise.

.

It was around noon on the third day and Pietro was considering ending it sooner.

Then there was a flash of light, making him awaken slightly.

But what _truly_ woke him up was the jolt of confusion that _wasn’t his_.

Their marks were _back_.

.

He wasn’t enough for his soulmate, neither of them were; Pietro understood that now.

So young, so fragile.

If he wanted to keep his girl safe, he’d have to change.

And they would need to protect her.

Protect her from the world.

Protect her from Stark.

.

Baron Von Strucker had offered them a chance to do just that; to change, to become strong.

For a moment, Pietro was going to discourage Wanda from taking part, but one look in her eyes showed him that she was just as determined as him.

.

An explosion of red light was what signified Wanda’s change.

Pietro’s was different.

He’d been in agonizing pain, but then, everything slowed down.

He managed to break the straps on the medical bed before practically flying into the wall; cracking some brick and some bones by the feeling.

The scientists looked at him with wide eyes as he smashed into another wall, hearing horrifying snapping sounds from his own body.

“Pietro, hold still!” One of them called.

How could he?

How could he hold still when everything inside of him felt so _manic?_

One of them managed to sedate him and Pietro welcomed the darkness.

.

He was trying, by god, he was trying.

He smacked into another wall, attempting to brace himself against it as he hissed at the pain in his ankle; he’d broken it again. It would heal fast, but the pain was just the same.

If he wanted to keep his soulmate safe, he’d _have_ to learn how to control it.

Pietro shut his eyes and pictured his soulmate, this time she was asleep in a bed; _his_ bed.

There wasn’t anything indecent about the image; she was wearing pajamas and was in a deep sleep. But the thought of a beautiful woman willing to share his bed, willing to trust him, made him try again.

 _Just a slow step_.

With the image still in his head; her breathing gentle and even as he took a step at normal speed. 

Then another.

Then another.

He then crashed into a wall, feeling his shoulder blade shattering but smiling all the same.

It was a start.

.

He didn’t understand how this could happen.

But he looked like an _old man_.

Why on earth would his hair become that color?

Did the universe want his soulmate to think he was ugly?

.

Finally, the scientists let him see Wanda; the twins embracing tightly.

“Oh!”

Pietro pulled back.

“What?” He asked, taking in his sister’s far away eyes.

“Oh, Pietro; I wasn’t able to see in yours; it goes so fast. But, _oh, Pietro!”_

“What?” Pietro asked again.

“Those thoughts you have of her… they’re so _beautiful_.”

Pietro reddened as he realized what she was seeing.

“Don’t be embarrassed, Brother, I wish I‘d seen them earlier.”

.

Wanda got to _see_ her.

For once, Pietro felt _bitter_ towards his sister.

.

_The Avengers._

They were _here_.

 _Finally_.

.

“You didn’t see that coming?”

Pietro had gone towards that one, Barton, intentionally; he was the weakest link.

.

They returned to their home, although, it didn’t feel quite like home anymore.

But, Pietro still cared for the Sokovians; they needed help.

First were blankets.

Then medication.

Then a ball for a woman’s younger brother.

And a dress for her.

She was very pretty; Pietro wasn’t _blind_ , she just wasn’t his soulmate. But, he gave her a dress; he treated women how he’d want people to treat his girl and if his girl was poor, he’d want someone to give her a pretty dress.

“Is every girl in Sokovia getting a dress from Paris? At least Gertie’s looked warm.”

Pietro sighed at his sister; the woman giving him a look.

“She’s kidding.”

He caught up to where Wanda had walked to.

“You’re jealous you’re not getting a dress,” He teased.

“Do you think that’s _funny?”_ Wanda hissed at him “To act like that with anyone other than _her?”_

He was just being _nice_.

Why didn’t Wanda understand that?

“Do you think you love her more than I do?” Pietro hissed back.

“Sometimes I wonder.”

Wanda’s words were a stab in the heart.

He loved her _so_ much.

And the only reason a woman ever caught his eye was when he hoped that a certain attribute of theirs was on his soulmate.

“You don’t get to condemn me for looking when you get to see her every night.”

“It’s not every night,” Wanda soured.

“It has been lately,” Pietro replied “You talk in your sleep, Sister; I know it’s not just that conversation. You do other things.”

Wanda glared and took a few steps away and Pietro took a deep breath; it wasn’t her fault that she saw her.

“… Wanda.” His sister turned to him with a bitter expression as he sighed tiredly “Do you two… Do you two make love?’

Wanda sighed and shook her head.

“She doesn’t even let me kiss her. She just allows me to hold her for a little while.”

“That’s better than nothing, trust me,” Pietro said bitterly.

“… I know it is hard for you, but, you need to be patient. She is worth it, Pietro.”

Pietro turned away, but Wanda came to stand beside him.

“… I belong to her mind, body, and soul. You know that.”

“Then don’t make me question it,” Wanda pleaded.

Pietro smiled bitterly and began walking again, Wanda staying behind before he turned back and smiled.

“When we meet her; I get the first kiss.”

Wanda smirked and walked to stand near her brother.

“Fine. But I get to feel her when she’s naked first.”

“Wanda!”

.

A man made of metal.

What an unlikely ally.

.

It was a recurring fear.

That they succeeded; they destroyed the Avengers, they got their revenge on Stark, and then…

They find her.

And she’s perfect; what they’ve always dreamt of.

But, she’s _scared_ of them.

“We’ll help her understand.”

Pietro jerked out of his thoughts, looking at his sister, who tilted her head at him.

“It may take time, but eventually she will understand. Understand that everything we’ve done is to protect her.”

Pietro swallowed.

“It’s the time it may take that worries me.”

.

Battles were strange.

Especially for him.

He ducked the shield that Rogers had thrown at him before hitting him with an uppercut.

He then came across Thor’s hammer.

He could use th-.

WHAT THE HELL?

The hammer kept moving and he went flying off the walkway; landing against a bunch of boxes and groaning softly.

Then there was a light laughter that was ever so slightly louder than the battle raging around him.

He looked up to glare at the person laughing, when he froze.

She was  _stunning._

Dark brown hair pulled into a braid, almost black eyes, and pink lips still quirked from mirth. She seemed to glow slightly and for one moment Pietro wondered if he’d actually hit his head and died because she was  _angelic_.

She was _perfect_.

She tried to quiet her laughter and Pietro wanted to tell her not to; she could laugh at him all day long if it meant he could listen to her giggle melodiously some more.

What was  _wrong_ with him?

“Oh, I’m sorry, that wasn’t very nice of me; I’ll start taking you seriously.”

Pietro’s breath caught.

And he ran.

Because those were the words that had been wrapped around his wrist since he was six years old.

.

Oh, why was he such an  _idiot?_

Why hadn’t he said something?

Wanda could fix this.

.

He found his sister playing with Romanov’s mind, and he hopped on one foot to the other as his sister sent him a questioning look.

“What is it?” She asked.

“There’s a girl here, she came with the Avengers.”

“Do you need me to take care of her?” Wanda asked.

That beautiful girl seeing her worst fear was the last thing Pietro would _ever_ want.

“No!” Pietro said “She’s  _ours_.”

“ _What?”_

“You were right; she’s _perfection_ ,” Pietro beamed; she was perfection and she was theirs.

“What did you say to her?” Wanda asked, Pietro feeling sheepish.

“… I didn’t,” Pietro admitted “I ran away.”

Wanda swore in their mother tongue, Pietro giving her an admonishing look.

“Take me to her.”

.

“Oh, you again.”

Pietro shuddered slightly as she looked at him; she was so beautiful.

“Both of us, My Love.”

She swung around and faced Wanda and even from the back Pietro could tell she was shocked.

“What did you say?”

Pietro watched as a smile grew across Wanda’s cheeks.

And he wanted her to look at him again.

To know that he was hers.

“Exactly what you think she said, Pretty Girl.”

She swung back around and looked at him with wide eyes.

Pietro smiled softly at her; he wanted her to feel safe, to not be scared.

And then she shoved him.

He went flying across the room and smashed into the wall, groaning slightly. He looked up dizzily and watched as Wanda started using her powers on her. Even though she’d hurt him, Pietro felt his stomach clench as Wanda did something to her mind.

“What’re you doing?”

“Just putting her to sleep.”

She fell back into Wanda’s arms, fast asleep.

“Are you alright?” Wanda asked after placing her down on the ground.

“She can hit _hard,”_ Pietro said, slightly impressed as he stood and hissed at the ache.

Wanda looked up at him with a smile, Pietro mirroring it.

They’d _found_ her.

“Keep an eye on her. I will take care of the others,” Wanda said before leaning down and kissing the girl’s forehead.

Wanda ran off and Pietro approached the sleeping girl.

She looked so peaceful.

He didn’t want to disturb her, but he couldn’t just leave her.

So, he slowly scooped her up into his arms.

She was so _small_.

She fit into his arms perfectly, especially when she curled up slightly; cuddling up to him.

He leaned and pressed a soft kiss on her forehead.

“I’ve got you now, Pretty Girl, and I’m never going to let you go.”

.

“She’s  _Maria Stark_ as in the kid of the guy you two are trying to kill.”

Pietro pulled her closer to him.

It would be hard to protect her from him.

But, he _had_ to.

.

For the first time since his change, Pietro waited patiently. Maria was asleep and they didn’t want to wake her. He could wait so long as he got to study her peaceful form. Only one thing marred her perfection; a scar across her chest. Whoever did that would have to pay.

Finally, after an hour or so, Maria awoke, sitting up slowly and looking at them suspiciously.

“Where am I?”

“Doctor Cho’s facility,” Wanda answered before offering her some water, which Maria took.

“W-Where… Where are my clothes?”

_She thought…_

Pietro felt like throwing up.

“Doctor Cho took them off to check you over,” He attempted to reassure her “Would you like them back?”

Maria nodded and took the clothing.

“Could you _leave_?” She asked after a moment.

Pietro didn’t want to let this beautiful woman out of his sight for a _second_ , but he needed to respect her wishes.

Once she called them back in, it was quiet for a moment.

“I suppose we should introduce ourselves; I’m Wanda Maximoff.”

“And I’m Pietro.”

How _badly_ he wanted his name to fall from this Angel’s lips.

“Maria. My name’s Maria… Can I see your marks?”

Pietro rolled up his sleeve to reveal the words that wrapped around his wrist.

She reached out to flip his wrist so she could read all of it and Pietro grabbed her hand, delighting in the feeling of her touch, and squeezed it lightly. Her cheeks pinked slightly and Pietro wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of his life getting her to blush.

“May we see yours?” Wanda requested.

That was _his_ handwriting on the most beautiful woman he’d _ever_ seen. Perhaps the universe didn’t hate him that much. But, now that he knew for certain she was his, he also knew that someone had hurt her, and he was going to destroy whoever it was.

“… If you don’t mind us asking, what is the scar on your chest?” Pietro asked.

“Tell you what; I’ll tell you that story, but in return, I want you to tell  _me_  a story.”

“Which one?” Wanda asked.

“The story behind why you want the Avengers dead.”

It was like Wanda said; she would understand. She would stay with them.

“Fair, you go first.”

“Right before the Battle of New York, Loki wanted to use me as leverage. But, once he realized I couldn’t be controlled, he stabbed me.”

“And then what?” He asked, feeling sick at the idea of anyone harming Maria.

“I died.”

Pietro recoiled; this was the reason his beautiful soulmate’s mark left him? She’d _died_?

Pietro was going to make sure Loki regretted ever _looking_ at his soulmate, let alone hurting her.

And then he would kill him.

“I was dead for a while, but Fury had a serum that brought me back.”

“… You were dead for three days,” His sister said tautly, Pietro swallowing hard as he recalled those nightmarish hours of being without his soulmate “Our marks, they…”

“… I’m sorry,” Maria murmured “That must have  _sucked_.”

Pietro swallowed hard at seeing Maria seem guilty; she shouldn’t be.

“How could Fury bring you back?” He asked, wondering how this beautiful woman was in front of him.

“A serum derived from alien biology. But, it’s all destroyed now. Which is good; it had catastrophic side effects for most people.”

“Most people?” Wanda asked.

“Your turn.”

She was evading the question.

Pietro looked at his sister, who nodded slightly, before he turned back to Maria and began to recount the story.

“We were ten, having dinner with our parents when the first shell hit, the floor falling away underneath them. We hid under a bed, before the second shell dropped. But, it didn’t go off, and we were covered in rubble, able to see the shell that said Stark on the side. And as they tried to rescue us, the rubble would shift and we would think that it would set it off. We waited for two days for Stark to kill us.”

She felt guilty and Pietro felt mad.

It wasn’t her fault her father had done what he’d done; she needed protection from him just as much as anyone else. Maybe even more.

“… I remember that.”

“What do you mean?” Wanda asked.

“I felt it.”

Oh.

Pietro felt bad; she’d had to feel that.

“I suppose we should apologize for that,” He said “Then we’ll be even on the giving pain to the others by no fault of our own.”

“I accept,” Maria said, her lip twitching slightly and Pietro hoped that she’d smile for him “So, you two are, what, twenty-three?”

“Yes. You remember what age you were when it happened?” Wanda asked.

“I know I  _look_ twelve, but jeez,” Maria said, Pietro frowning. Maria didn’t look like a child; she was a beautiful woman.

“You misunderstand; it was bad enough that you remember exactly when it happened?” Wanda asked.

“That was the  _first_ time I felt something through the bond. No one could figure out what was wrong with me until they took me to a doctor. Even after that they made me see a psychiatrist.”

“… You didn’t realize what it was?” Perhaps his soulmate wasn’t very smart. That was okay. He’d take care of her.

“I was _four_.”

Four when they were ten.

Which meant…

“You’re… You’re _seventeen?”_

“Yeah, so?”

“And they make you _fight?”_

He was going to make sure that the Avengers burned in hell for making a girl who was barely out of childhood fight their battles.

He’d have to get her far away; somewhere safe and… for god’s sake, had she even finished _school?_

“They don’t _make_ me. I _choose_ to.”

Pietro paused at that; why?

Wanda voiced his question.

“Why do I choose to protect others?” Maria laughed slightly “Because I was given these abilities for a reason. It’s my responsibility to protect those weaker than me.” Maria shrugged, smiling slightly “It’s my  _job_.”

She was trying to protect others…

She was just good.

The universe hadn’t blessed him with her, no…

The universe had cursed Maria with him.

.

Wanda had needed to cut lose; Pietro didn’t blame her.

He and Maria stood in the facility waiting for Wanda to finish, and Pietro watched her take in everything. She had her back to him at one point and Pietro noticed she had the most gorgeous hair he’d ever seen. He’d reached out to touch it, but he realized that it might bug her.

Maria turned to face him and smiled slightly, and her smile… he couldn’t help but grin, which made her blush.

“Um.”

Pietro snapped to attention at her words.

“Why is your hair that color?”

Oh.

Pietro felt shame start to wash over him.

“Ever since I received my powers, it’s been like that… I can dye it if you like.”

Maria shook her head and smiled.

“I like it; it suits you.”

Pietro felt a rush of affection for his previously hated white curls.

.

Wanda rejoined them and the group made their way through the facility to where Ultron was. Finally, when they arrived, Maria recoiled in fear.

“I heard that when a person is bit by a dog, they’re afraid of them no matter how docile,” Ultron said conversationally “But I hadn’t seen it in action until now.”

“What is it, My Love?” Wanda asked.

“T-That’s the staff that stabbed me.”

Pietro felt a rush of hatred towards the staff in Ultron’s hands.

“It won’t hurt you know,” He promised.

“I’m throwing that thing in a volcano first chance.”

“All yours,” Ultron said, throwing the empty staff at her and Pietro felt the urge to destroy Ultron.

As Ultron began to upload himself to the new body, Pietro gave in and slowly began to stroke Maria’s hair. She didn’t seem to mind; she was too focused on Ultron to care.

And then Wanda cried out.

“What is it?” Maria asked.

“I can see his mind. I can see his plan.”

Pietro felt his stomach drop.

“I will give humanity a chance,” Ultron said.

“And then you’ll destroy them.”

He needed to get Maria far away from here.

Dr. Cho began to distract Ultron and he swept his two girls up and ran them far away.

Maria was not pleased.

.

After an hour of being mad at them, she seemed to forgive them. But, then there seemed to be something else on her mind.

“I’m kind of hungry,” She admitted after a little while.

This was something he could do for her.

After a moment of running, he returned with an apple, and in a moment of boldness, he pressed a kiss to her cheek. She didn’t reject him, though, she _giggled_. He couldn’t help but be over the top as he passed her the apple; he was in the best mood now.

He went to retrieve some more food and returned to Maria gently kissing Wanda’s cheek. If it’d been anyone else in the entire universe, he’d be blind with rage, but since it was Wanda, all he had in mind was a bit of playful competitiveness.

When she finished her apple, Pietro saw a chance.

“Would you like some more?” He asked, offering another.

“Please,” Maria said reaching for it; only for Pietro to hold it out of her reach (it wasn’t hard; she was very small).

“I think I need something in return this time.”

Maria frowned in confusion until Pietro leaned slightly so his cheek was nearer to her, making Maria smile and roll her eyes. She pushed up on her toes and kissed him gently on the cheek, Pietro blushing in pleasure. He handed her the apple and Maria took a big bite. Through the food she spoke.

“For second there I thought you meant you wanted me to have sex with you for it.”

Pietro may have let out a rather unmanly squeak at that.

.

“Once you’re in, you’re  _in_. There’s no going back from what you two started,” Maria smiled and shrugged “Fine, let’s not go to the tower. We don’t need to find trouble. Because, trouble is going to find us.”

Pietro smiled slightly; he saw it in Maria’s eyes.

She welcomed trouble.

Hopefully that included him.

.

It was twilight and Pietro felt a sinking feeling that he knew his sister shared; they had to tell her.

“Maria,” Pietro started slowly “We don’t have any money for a room.”

Maria smiled softly.

“That’s alright… C’mon, I have an idea.”

Maria led them to one of the buildings before she smiled triumphantly; jumping a _surprising_ height and pulling down the fire escape. She ascended it until they got to the top, where she hopped up onto the roof.

“It’s better than the street,” She pointed out; sitting down on the gravel rooftop. The twins sat beside her, Pietro noticing how she looked up.

“There aren’t any stars,” She said, studying the sky “Even back home there were more than this.”

“There are lots in Sokovia,” Pietro said “That… That could be your home.”

Maria looked over at him; surprised.

“There are homes out in the country; they’re much nicer than the homes in the city. There are many stars out there.”

“What do you want from me?”

Pietro frowned and Maria sighed.

“That sounded worse than I meant it to sound. What I meant was, what life do you want with me? What do you envision?”

“A home… somewhere far away from everything and it’s just the three of us and the ch-.” Pietro cut himself off.

“… May I take a guess what that last word was?” Maria asked, smiling slightly.

“You’re younger than I thought you’d be…” Pietro mumbled.

“But, I won’t be forever… Not right now, Pietro, but one day I can give that to you.”

“I wouldn’t ask you to right now,” Pietro said softly.

“But, one day,” Maria promised, kissing his cheek softly.

.

They continued to wander the next day; Pietro and Wanda mostly following Maria as she looked around.

But, Maria froze, her eyes on a TV.

It seemed trouble had found them.

“Please.”

Pietro looked down at his soulmate, who was looking up at them with wide eyes.

“I’m not asking you two to forgive my dad, or even to fight, but please let me help them.”

Maria should never have to beg for _anything_ from them.

But… they couldn’t let her run into danger.

The twins came to the same conclusion simultaneously; exchanging a look which ended with Wanda nodding slightly.

Pietro put his hands on Maria’s shoulders.

“Stay here.”

“Wait, what?”

Pietro picked Wanda up and they were gone.

.

He’d _never_ run that much at once.

Pietro leaned against a building; his lungs burning as he gasped.

_Remember, you’re doing this for Maria._

That got his energy back up.

Wanda ran up to him, looking at him worriedly, but he just waved her away.

“I just need a minute.”

“I don’t think you deserve that.”

Pietro grunted as Captain America pushed him out of the way and enclosed his hand around Wanda’s throat.

_Bastard._

“If  _either_ of you use your powers, I will snap her neck. Understood?” Pietro glared as he gave a small nod “Where is Maria?”

Both twins kept their mouths shut, Pietro wincing as the Captain tightened his grip on Wanda, making her gasp.

“Steve!”

_No, no, no!_

Maria ran over to them, Pietro feeling his stomach knot.

He needed to get her away from here!

Before he could move and run her somewhere safe, the Captain shoved Wanda into his arms.

“Maria, thank god,” He said, pulling Maria into an embrace that made Pietro want to murder him. But, he couldn’t exactly rip Maria out of his arms; he had to bide his time “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Maria reassured.

“Maria, what’s going on?” The Captain asked, _finally_ letting go of Maria.

“When Ultron was uploading himself into the new body, Wanda was able to see into his head; he doesn’t  _just_ want to destroy the Avengers. He wants to end the world.”

“Maria, what _else_ is going on?” The Captain asked, Pietro feeling slightly smug when Maria motioned for him to stand beside her.

“Show him.”

_Ha._

Pietro revealed his marked wrist to the Captain; he wins.

“He’s…”

“Wanda is as well.”

“Fuck.”

.

He’d had a chance to grab the girls and run, but Wanda had stopped him.

Now, on the plane ride to America, Pietro sulked slightly on Maria’s left, Wanda on her right.

But, his sulking was soon interrupted by Maria’s hand gently taking his.

Pietro smiled softly at Maria, feeling awfully smug as he felt the Captain’s eyes on them. To hammer it home, he leaned and kissed her temple tenderly; smiling even more as Maria blushed.

.

Pietro could hardly restrain a snarl as he caught sight of Stark; his face screwing up when he hugged Maria.

“What the _hell_ are those two doing here?” Stark demanded, Pietro glaring hard at him.

“They’re here to help,” The Captain said.

Stark continued to go on about how the Maximoffs were the evil ones when Maria interrupted.

“Dad, that’s enough.”

_She shouldn’t have to protect you._

“What did they do to you?”

Pietro wanted to kill Stark for implying they’d ever harm such perfection.

Maria and Stark argued for a moment before Wanda jumped in.

“I didn’t warp her mind in the slightest,” Wanda said “I  _only_ put her to sleep.”

“Because you would be the one to tell the truth about that?” Banner said, making Pietro snarl slightly.

“Tony, she’s fine,” The Captain said tiredly.

“How do you know that?” Stark asked “She was with them for a while.”

“Wanda didn’t mess with my head!” Maria protested “And I don’t know how to convince you otherwise.”

“It’s Wanda now?” Banner asked, Pietro wanting to yell that of course its Wanda now.

“That’s what I’m talking about; something happened that you’re not telling us.”

Maria pursed her lips and looked away, making Stark turn to them with a glare.

“What did you do?”

Pietro smirked; he’d gotten one up on Stark. Stark took his family; Pietro was going to take his daughter far away where he could never harm her, or see her, ever again.

“We didn’t do a thing,” He said smugly

“Did you hurt her?”

“Not in the slightest,” Wanda said, Pietro pleased that Wanda was smug as well.

“Stay away from Maria.”

Pietro felt anger build up inside of him; Maria was _his_ , not Stark’s.

“Not going to happen,” Pietro said.

Stark’s eyes narrowed at Pietro’s voice and Pietro couldn’t help but let his eyes flicker to Maria. Something Stark noticed.

“… Do you have a  _thing_ for my daughter?” Stark asked, laughing slightly “Sorry to break it to you, Speedy, she’s already taken.”

“By us.”

Pietro proudly bared his wrist for Stark to see; feeling smug as Stark stared frozenly.

“Now’s not the time for this,” The Captain interrupted, Pietro begrudgingly agreeing in his head.

“I’m sorry?” Stark asked “Now’s not the time to address that people who want to kill me are my daughter’s soulmates?”

“Not when there are more pressing matters, like, the world ending,” Maria said, Pietro watching her carefully.

“The world can survive another five minutes while you explain to me why you didn’t tell me in the first place,” Stark said loudly.

If he raised his voice one more time at Maria, Pietro was going to take her away.

“Because, I knew it would throw you off your game. You need to focus on what’s important!”

“The fact that my daughter is being a whore for two homicidal maniacs isn’t important?!”

_That goddamn BASTARD!_

For a moment, Pietro prepared to hurt Stark very, very bad. But, he noticed that everyone else in the room was frozen as well.

“… All my life I thought you were one of the only people to never call me that… but now I see you just weren’t saying it to my face,” Maria said quietly, her voice strained.

“Maria…” Stark started.

Maria shook her head slightly and took a few steps back, Pietro placing a hand on her back to let her know he was here; he would make sure Stark didn’t hurt her any more than he already had.

“Bruce, bring me up to speed,” Maria said, Pietro proud of her for pushing it aside to work on the problem at hand.

“… There’s been someone blocking Ultron. Tony went to have a look and,” Banner smiled at Maria “It’s JARVIS.”

“… Jarvis? But, how?” Maria said, smiling slightly.

“Turns out, Ultron didn’t kill all of him,” Banner said.

“And now that we have the body,” Stark said, Pietro frowning as he started to speak again “We can put JARVIS into it.”

Oh.

Stark _wasn’t_ evil.

No, no, no.

He was a dumbass.

It all made sense now.

“That seems like a bad idea.”

Good, his soulmate wasn’t stupid like her father.

“What, why?” Stark asked

“You’re going to take the chance that he won’t turn out just like Ultron?” The Captain asked.

“This is JARVIS.”

“Dad, you  _know_ I love Jarvis probably more than anyone else, but we can’t take that risk,” Maria said, looking over at him, Pietro realizing what she was asking him for. He could do that for her.

He ran around the room, disconnecting the wires, looking at Maria; hopeful for her approval. But, before he could get it, something strange happened. Pietro stared at the thing midair in front of him; a bullet.

Then he fell through the glass at his feet.

“You didn’t see that coming?”

 _Jackass_.

Pietro groaned slightly, looking up at Barton, who was glaring at him. Pietro stood and Barton aimed the gun at his chest, Pietro raising his hands.

“Did you hear nothing?” Pietro asked.

“All I know is that the dumbass kid that beat up my friends and got me shot is in my base,” Barton said.

“Here, look.”

Pietro slowly moved and bared his wrist, holding it out for Barton to see.

“You _know_ that handwriting,” Pietro said, Barton swallowing hard before leveling his gun at Pietro’s chest.

“You took her. I was supposed to look after her and you took her.”

_That’s my job._

“She’s here. You care about her, yes? You want to protect her. So do I. More than you. So, let me go to her.”

Barton stared him down for a second before lowering his gun.

Pietro gave a small smile before disappearing; needing to find Maria.

He found her and the others and that thing Ultron had been creating.

“You’re going to help us? Help us kill Ultron?” Maria asked it.

She seemed fine and so did Wanda; but Pietro didn’t like how close she was to Ultron’s body.

“I don't want to kill Ultron. He's unique... and he's in pain. But that pain will roll over the Earth. So he must be destroyed: every form he's built, every trace of his presence on the 'net. We have to act now, and not one of us can do it without the others. Maybe I am a monster. I don't think I'd know if I were one. I'm not what you are and not what you intended. So there may be no way to make you trust me.”

“But, we need to go.”

That was just not _fair_.

.

“I know what you were doing.”

Pietro turned from where he’d been watching Maria speak with Vision to where the Captain was standing, looking at him with slight amusement.

“What?”

“I know what you were doing on the plane.”

Pietro glared slightly.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Sure you don’t, but if something _had_ happened on the plane, I would have to tell you not to worry. That no one on this team feels that way for Maria. And that it’s clear to me that she already cares about you deeply.”

Pietro nodded slowly, feeling slightly more at peace.

“ _But_ , I’d also have to tell you that if you or your sister ever hurt Maria in any way, emotionally, mentally, or physically, that _everyone_ on this team is prepared to hunt you two down and kill you.”

Pietro looked at the Captain’s serious face.

“Good.”

The Captain smiled slightly, holding his hand out; Pietro taking it slowly and shaking it.

An understanding between them was born then and it would last for the rest of their lives.

.

Maria was wearing the outfit Vision had designed for her.

That woman was going to kill him.

.

“As much as we’d like to, we won’t ask you to stay behind,” Wanda said, smiling slightly at Maria “We know what you’ll say.”

“Thanks.”

_But, we’re supposed to protect you._

“But, you wouldn’t even consider just…”  He trailed off, hopeful for something he knew would never happen.

“No, Pietro… My place is out there, with the Avengers… With you two.”

 _This might be your last chance_.

“Then, may we ask for something else?” He asked.

“Depends, what?”

“A kiss,” Wanda said.

Maria smiled softly.

“Who first?”

Pietro stepped closer to her, gently wrapping his arms around her waist and leaning down; nearly groaning as his lips met hers for the first time.

She was so much smaller than him, it was almost ridiculous. But, here she was, letting him engulf her in his arms. Then, she moved one of her hands to his hair, and Pietro couldn’t help but kiss her harder.

After a moment, they broke away; Pietro grinning at her.

Then, Maria moved to kiss Wanda, which was fine.

But, Wanda’s powers came out.

For a moment, Pietro moved to run Maria far away so she wouldn’t be hurt. But, it quickly became clear that Wanda’s powers weren’t going to hurt Maria. Soon, the two women broke apart and Pietro heaved a sigh of relief.

“Um, please don’t die,” Maria said “I really don’t want you two to die.”

“We won’t if you don’t,” Pietro teased.

“Deal.”

The Captain called for Maria and Pietro felt himself frown slightly as Maria went to see what he wanted.

Before she turned around and spoke.

“Uh… I love you. I love you both.”

_She loves you!_

Pietro reached out and took Maria’s hand in his; how on _earth_ could this angel love him?

It didn’t matter, he supposed; she did.

“I love you,” Pietro said, squeezing her hand.

“Right, good, I do need to go see what Steve wants, though,” Maria smiled at them before walking away.

“Did you  _mean_ to let your powers out while you were kissing Maria?”

“I couldn’t help it,” Wanda replied, Pietro sighing.

“They won’t hurt her, yes?”

“They just want to be near her.”

.

They’d split up, all running in different ways.

But, Pietro happened upon the Captain and Romanov as he tore up one of Ultron’s bots.

“We fight robots,” the Captain was saying to her.

“Today? You fight robots today?” He asked sarcastically as he tore one apart “Or is next month better for you?”

“Pietro!” He snapped to attention as Maria came running up “Take me to the bridge?”

He ran and scooped her up gently, running her to her requested location.

What neither of them saw was Natasha looking over at Steve with wide eyes, Steve shrugging in response.

.

“You get hurt; hurt ‘em back. You get killed; walk it off.”

.

Pietro saw his sister standing with Barton, running and grabbing her.

“Keep up old man!” He teased as he left.

Wanda seemed fine and Maria felt fine over the bond; good.

.

He and Wanda were working together when he felt a shooting pain in his left arm. Looking behind him, he saw one of the cops holding a gun and looking sheepish. He sent him a look before he heard Maria over the coms.

“Uh, Pietro and Wanda? Did either of you just hurt your left arm?”

“I just got shot by some…” Pietro muttered in his mother tongue.

“Hold on, could you  _feel_ that?” Barton asked.

“Proximity mixed with strong pain, maybe? I don’t know. This isn’t the best time to discuss this. Just, try not to get shot again,” Maria said.

“Well, that completely changes my previous strategy of  _wanting_ them to shoot me,” Pietro muttered.

.

This was going to end with the city being destroyed.

He’d find Maria and take her to a rooftop; the three of them could look at the sky before it happened.

.

The large Helicarrier appeared and Pietro was filled with hope that he hadn’t felt in years.

“This is SHIELD?”

“This is what SHIELD’s supposed to be,” The Captain supplied.

“This is not so bad.”

.

They were all in the church where this began, Pietro gently checking to see if Maria was okay.

She was okay; Pietro was going to keep it that way.

.

“Like the old man said;”

“Together.”

.

_“You’re made to protect, Pietro, and that’s a good thing. You’ll protect your sister and you’ll protect your soulmate. I bet you’ll even try to protect everyone else.”_

.

Maria was with Steve when Pietro found her.

“Is Wanda still in the church?”

“Yeah, she’s making sure nothing gets to the center.”

She still seemed alright, even after that.

“I’ll go check on her,” Pietro pressed a kiss to Maria’s cheek “Stay safe, Pretty Girl.”

“You too,” Maria replied gently, making Pietro smile.

.

“Get the people on the boats,” Wanda said, making Pietro sigh “And make sure Maria is aboard one.”

“I'm not going to leave you here,” He protested; he needed to keep her safe as well.

“I can handle this.”

Wanda blasted a droid, Pietro sighing; he just wanted to protect her.

 “Come back for me when everyone else is off, not before.”

“Hmm,” Pietro said, annoyed.

“You understand?”

Pietro stopped and turned to his sister, smiling.

“You know, I'm twelve minutes older than you.”

Wanda laughed softly.

“Go.”

.

_It’s a child._

_It will cost me my life._

_I’ll never have the life I wanted; Maria will never have my children._

_But… will I be able to look my children in the eye if I knew I’d let one not so different from them die?_

_Will I be able to look Maria in the eye?_

_If Maria was in my place, she would do it._

_._

_._

_._

_It won’t be like it was for me… I had nothing, she’ll have Wanda._

_Wanda will take good care of her._

_The Avengers will take good care of her._

_She’ll be safe._

_God, please let her be safe._

_Let her be happy._

_._

_._

_._

“You didn’t see that coming?”

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Darkness.

Darkness around him, darkness completely filled him.

There was only darkness.

It wasn’t oppressive, though, it was nice; nothingness was nice.

He was slipping farther and farther into it; all he had to do was relax. Let go.

He’d be free of everything that life had thrown at him; freedom presented by the nothing.

But… wasn’t there something he was supposed to do… something important?

Eh, it didn’t matter; he could just relax.

But, what about…? Why couldn’t he remember? It was very important…

Maybe, since he couldn’t remember it, it wasn’t _that_ important.

What was his name again? What did it matter, he supposed.

He was getting closer to becoming nothing; that would be nice… no pain, no sadness, nothing.

Right before he fully let go, he _felt_ something.

What was that? What was the word again… water! He’d gotten hit by water… Why?

_“I’m sorry… I know it really isn’t my fault, but still…”_

Pietro! That was what his name was! Pietro Django Maximoff. But, that didn’t matter, did it?

_I’m sorry that we had so little time together…”_

Wanda was his twin. He was older by twelve minutes.

_That I never really got to know you… That we never got to…”_

His parents died when he was young; a building collapsed.

_“When I imagined what my soulmates would be like, I never imagined anyone like you… “_

He had abilities; he could run. Run _fast_.

_“You are far better than anything I could’ve ever dreamt of…”_

He was shot; that’s what happened. He must be dead.

_“I love you…God, I love you and I will until the day I die… “_

He should just let go; accept death. Wanda would be alright with the Avengers. He could finally get some rest.

_“Just… Please, don’t stay dead…please…”_

But, he was forgetting; what was he forgetting?

_“Come back to me, Pietro.”_

**Maria**

Suddenly, he could feel again; he could feel everything. The aching from the patched up bullet holes, his horrible headache, he also might’ve broken his ankle out there.

It was wonderful.

He forced air back into his lungs, ignoring their protest. He needed to get back; he needed to _stay_. There was something down his throat; a tube. He managed to tear it out before he forced his eyes to open and take in the woman sitting at the side of his bed.

“ _Maria_.”

His voice was awful and raspy; it hurt to even utter that one word.

_“Pietro.”_

She threw herself into his arms and Pietro ignored the pain shoot through him; he needed Maria close more than anything.

Their kisses were desperate, as if he was going to slip back at any moment, but he couldn’t do it for long. His body wouldn’t let him sit up for more than a few moments before he collapsed back onto the pillows; Maria continuing to kiss his face as he held her close.

“I’m here, Maria, I’m here.”

.

Wanda had joined them a few seconds later and she’d seen the pain he was in. Wanda fetched Dr. Cho and she’d given him some pain killers that made him pretty groggy (she also gave Maria something called “Valium”). Even though every part of his body was urging him to sleep, he wouldn’t allow himself; he needed to see Maria.

She was curled up under one arm with her head on his chest; drawing a pattern on his chest as he stroked a hand through her hair. His other hand was rubbing up and down over Wanda’s arm; she was curled up under his other arm.

They were here.

They were safe.

.

Months passed; they moved in with the Avengers, and even though he wasn’t ready to be anywhere close to good terms with Stark, he was with the others. Especially Barton.

He met new people as well; Sam for one. It was very hard not to like Sam.

Still, the new family made him miss his old one. He wished he could’ve taken Maria to meet them; they would’ve loved her.

“Is that them?”

Pietro looked up in surprise at Maria, who was standing in front of him.

“Yes,” He said.

“May I?”

Pietro passed her the small photo of his family, Maria studying it and smiling slightly.

“I wish I could’ve met them… they seem wonderful.”

“Mama would’ve loved you; she always used to complain about how little Wanda ate. You would’ve been like a challenge and a blessing wrapped into one,” Pietro said with a smile, accepting the picture back and grabbing Maria’s hand to gently kiss it.

.

Maria had been so small underneath him; he’d had to be gentle with her.

But, it was clear to him that she enjoyed lovemaking just as much as he did.

.

.

.

_Darkness._

_Darkness around him, darkness completely filled him._

_There was only darkness._

Pietro jerked awake, breathing hard through his nose.

He’d thought this would fix it.

He lay down again, facing Maria, hoping her sleeping face would calm him.

It was too dark.

He hopped out of bed and ran into the living room of the base, turning on every light there was in there.

_Breathe._

“Are you alright?”

Pietro looked up to see Maria standing in the doorway in her robe.

“That was a dumb question; of course you’re not alright. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, Pretty Girl; go back to bed,” Pietro said, forcing his best smile.

But, Maria just shook her head.

“Not until I know what’s wrong.”

“I told you; nothing.”

It was quiet for a moment, and Pietro could tell Maria was deliberating whether or not to leave him alone.

“… You know, after Loki killed me, my therapist thought that the reason I was having trouble sleeping was because of nightmares, but, I’ve only ever had three or four nightmares about that… The reason I wasn’t sleeping was because… I was scared that I would sink back into that void and I wouldn’t come out.”

_She knew._

There was a silent question in her voice, one Pietro answered with a small nod.

Maria sat down beside Pietro, the white haired man refusing to look her in the eye.

“There’s nothing wrong with being scared, Pietro, and there’s nothing wrong with being vulnerable… Especially with me.”

Maria swung around so she was kneeling in front of him; her hands cupping his cheeks before he could look away.

“But, I _promise_ you, Pietro, you _will_ come back. _Every time_ you will come back.”

Pietro pulled his head away from Maria, looking anywhere but his soulmate;

He didn’t want her to see him cry.

He was supposed to be her protector. He was supposed to be strong.

He was about to stand up and run far away to somewhere he would be alone.

But, Maria caught his hand, and softly pressed her lips to it.

“You want to cry.”

Pietro gave out a shuddery sigh.

She knew that he was _weak_.

How could she ever love someone this pathetic?

“It’s okay, Pietro; I’m here.”

Yes, his soulmate was here; why was he still so pitiful?

“You can cry.”

He looked up, surprised as Maria gave what seemed to be a pained sigh.

“Oh, Pie… Who made you think it wasn’t okay for you to cry? No one can be strong all the time; sometimes you have to be vulnerable and that’s okay. That’s good. It’s good to be vulnerable with me; you know you can trust me.”

“That’s not why-,” Pietro’s voice broke, making him wince and Maria smile softly.

“I know, Baby,” She said, running her fingers through his hair before leaning in slightly “You know, I’ve seen every single one of the Avengers cry.”

Pietro looked up in surprise.

“Yeah, I saw my dad cry about _dozens_ of things… I saw Steve cry about the future _and_ Bucky. I saw Thor cry about Marley and Me. I saw Bruce just, you know, cry in general. I even saw Natasha cry once. It was _terrifying._ ”

“What about Barton?” Pietro asked, tipping his head as Maria sighed.

“He cried when he was apologizing to me about…” She gave him a significant look before shaking her head and returning to her original topic “You know why I saw all these people cry?”

“Why?” Pietro asked.

“Because they know me. They know that I’m good with crying people. They know I’ll take care of them and I won’t judge them for it,” Maria cupped Pietro’s cheeks “So, if I can take such good care of my friends, can you imagine what great I’m going to take care of my soulmate?”

“You shouldn’t have to take care of me.”

“Pietro… You have been so strong for so _long_ … You’ve taken _such great care_ of Wanda and me… Let me return the favor.”

Her words were so soft and sweet as she pressed kisses to his hand.

And it broke Pietro’s resolve.

“Oh, Baby,” Maria said softly, crawling into Pietro’s lap, tucking his head under her chin. Pietro shook in her arms, practically clinging to her.

“I’m here, Pietro.”

.

He could’ve done this himself, but it felt nicer this way.

Maria gently washed his face with cold water; the two of them in the bathroom.

“It gets rid of the puffiness,” She explained as Pietro took a deep breath; he felt better now “Take your shirt off; its wet.”

Pietro took off his shirt and Maria returned with a new one, but before she handed it to him, she froze.

“What?”

She gently reached out and pressed a spot on his chest, Pietro looking at her with wide eyes as she moved slightly and pressed a different spot. Before she could do it again, Pietro caught her hand.

“You can tell?”

Maria nodded slowly.

“C’mere,” She said, turning the bathroom light off and pulling Pietro into the bedroom.

He lay back down, but instead of lying beside him, Maria straddled him. Pietro sighed in slight pleasure at the feeling before she moved and kissed a spot on his chest. Then, she moved to the next one and gently kissed it.

After twenty minutes, she’d pressed a kiss to every spot; rolling off of Pietro and cuddling up to him.

They thought Wanda had been asleep the entire time, but when Steve didn’t get mad at them for being late the next day, it became clear that she hadn’t been.

.

“Speedy.”

“Sonic.”

“Lightning Feet.”

Pietro sent the Sam and Wanda looks.

“Your suggestions are awful.”

“Hey, Maria hasn’t come up with one,” Sam pointed out.

“I’m thinking,” Maria said, clearly actually trying to come up with a good one.

“Sam, ready to go running?” Steve called, Sam sighing.

“Yeah, hold on.” Steve nodded and ran off to the lake they ran around “Hey, Pietro; can you do me a favor?”

“What?”

“Push Steve into the lake for me while he’s running and yell ‘On your left’.”

“Yes.”

Sam grinned.

“Thanks, man, I’ll come up with a good one later,” Sam headed off towards the lake.

After a few moments, Pietro went to go too; they’d probably started running by now.

“Wait!” Maria said “I’ve got one!”

Pietro leaned down so Maria could whisper in his ear.

“Perfect!”

.

“On your left!”

Steve screeched as he fell into the cold lake, Pietro laughing.

“You-!”

Steve climbed out of the lake, going to chase Pietro; Maria laughing at their antics from the sidelines.

“I’m freaking Quicksilver and you can eat my freaking dust!”


End file.
